fprfandomcom-20200215-history
King's Plateau to Hell
'King's Plateau to Hell '''is a short story by Lucas, the Creator, that was written for The Three Entrances and is the first story in the Trilogy. One thing that separates this story from others is the use of middle-English dialogue, which is meant to add to the mood of the written work. King's Plateau to Hell The story opens up on a scene of a knight and a king, the knight goes by the name ''Issac the V ''while the king is left unnamed. The knight talks about an entrance to hell, a crack, but beforehand we have a narration on the forest the crack is in. A demonic snake named ''Azazel is brought up, and it explains the power of one of his bites. "a snake known as Azazel, he took the form of a long, bright-colored python which had fangs stronger than even the strongest of blades. Rumor once fled around saying that a bite from the snake can kill you in a week, and only be assuaged from a bite of its skin; Azazel’s skin." Issac is then commanded by the king to get a coalition of knights to search for the crack, Issac agrees and forms a group under the king. The narrator explains why Issac is so confident in this crack, exclaiming that he wants to prove himself as a golden-ranked knight. The 3 Greatest Knights: Issac huddles a group of three knights, with them being the strongest in the kingdom. The first knight he grabbed is a diamond-ranked knight by the name Romeo: Romeo is told to be a man with a great understanding of pressure points and being able to read the enemy. The second knight he gets is his own brother, Apollyon, a demon-human hybrid that was supposedly born under a 'Black Sun' and the son of Satan himself (supposedly). Apollyon wasn't banished as the kingdom he is in is shockingly one of anti-christ origin. The third and final knight Issac grabs is an odd one, the knight goes by the name None, and we have very little information on who he is. The narrator puts a remark, saying that only the king knows who he is. The Birch Forest: Our group of 4 knights leaves at dawn of a full moon after a short dialogue exchange between the group in which they question what they're doing outside at night. Issac is silent but then responds saying they're going to go to the crack and if attacked, attack back. “The cracketh we wilt visiteth ling'rs next to the birch tree yond the python Azazel rest; wilt we square t we shalt.” - Issac the V, a golden-ranked knight. They cross a dyed river, and a red-crusted forest, entering the Birch Forest. Issac makes a command for them to split up in groups of two, one to hold the back and one to go forward. Issac and Romeo hold the back as None and Apollyon reach the old birch tree. In which we're shown the true nature of None, he looks at Azazel and trash talks it, biting his pinky in disgust. A Short-Fight: Apollyon sees this and grows bitter anger, lashing out on None with his well-described sword, we're then shown that None is an Angel. He sprouts a wing, a single wing, and lashes out on Apollyon. Romeo looks at the fight from behind, admittedly noticing a bright, white wing that sprouts from None. He grabs his sword then hits the bottom of None's neck, effectively knocking out the Angel. “seemeth the christ hast hath lost but the archfiends shalt at each moment winneth.” - Azazel the demonic snake. The Crack: Azazel greets himself to the three knights, exclaiming that they're looking for the crack. Issac kneels in respect of the demon, with Azazel slithering onto his arm, speaking to him as he moves. Saying, "what is he afraid of the most." Issac thinks about, then responds with, "Not being a demon." Azazel bites his tongue, then says, must you become a demon and the crack hell. Issac takes a serpent shape, while on his knees, then falling onto the ground. Wood sprouts out his back, which then turns into birch wood. Apollyon, a sadist, grinned whilst looking at his brother in pain. Issac then screeched a painful noise that instantly made his brother frown, and snap back to reality, his eyes had mucus-covered in blood and the voice of a demon in pain. “Romeo, oh most wondrous Romeo, prithee bid the king the cracketh exists and yond i'm the cracketh.” - Issac, mid-transformation. The story ends here, but a short epilogue induces. Epilogue Issac has finished his transformation, turning into the keeper of the crack, and becoming a demon named Amon, a baby goat. Category:Stories